


[podfic] vetch, verbena

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the copper tang of blood and salt from the sea, Corvo can smell roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] vetch, verbena

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vetch, verbena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569803) by [peleliu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peleliu/pseuds/peleliu). 



cover by acatone

[link to podfic ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/vetch%20verbena.mp3)(length: 00:27:09 | size: 26 MB)


End file.
